


2.30

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [30]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Toys, d/s kinda, horse dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 30. Toys |Emeto | Cunnilingus





	2.30

“Tell me you can’t do it,” Jack says, his voice a low, silky purr, and Gabriel shudders where he lies.

The bed beneath him is soft, the sheets made warm by their combined body heat; and Gabriel feels like he could drown here, rolled up on his shoulders with his knees pulled up against his chest, leaving the rosy, slick ring of his hole entirely exposed. It already gapes a little--results of Jack’s efforts, one of their most-used, bright green dildos, and a copious amount of lube--and Gabriel shudders at the chill of it, at how vulnerable he feels, with Jack kneeling in front of him with that hungry smirk on his face.

“I...I…”

“Tell me,” Jack repeats, grabbing for his next toy--and Gabriel can’t help the way he shivers at the sight of it, the brand-new dildo Jack had bought him only a week ago: made of solid black silicone and modeled after a horse’s penis, complete with flared head and veins and as thick as Jack’s forearm. It’s intimidating, for sure, but Gabriel can’t deny how his hard cock twitches at the sight of it. Held like it is against the cleft of his ass, the toy looks utterly massive and dwarfs Gabriel’s own cock, which beads up a pearl of shiny pre-cum when Jack asks, “Are you going to tell me you can’t, Gabe?”

“No,” Gabriel breathes, tilting his head back and letting his eyes close--and it’s the first push of the toy against his slackened rim that has him keening, the sharp sound of Jack’s quick inhale, the stretch that feels like it’s never going to end making his toes curl. He can hear Jack’s voice, low and breathless--a mantra of “Oh, Gabe, fuck, Gabe, it’s making you so wide…”--and that only spurs him on, makes his cock dribble more pre-cum at the idea of Jack loving watching him just as much as Gabriel loves getting fucked.

“I can do it,” he whispers, and moans long and low as the head of the toy finally pops in.


End file.
